entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dragonfireball20/The Unseen Storyline
This is the official place for my stories. No more blog posts, just gonna edit this one. Thanks to Shadoscorpion for inspiring me to make these stories (yes believe it or not I was inspired too) and for telling me how to make tabbers. |-| Steel Cove = Category:Blog posts |-| Phoenix Missions = - Conspiracy: Part 1 = Killzone: So, what's the plan? Peacekeeper: We've tracked him to this building. Atomic: So, we go there and break him out? Raptor: Easy enough. Jackdaw: Wrong. The place is extremely secure. Halcyon does not want to lose Wolf. Raptor: Who's going? Jackdaw: Sparrow will be flying you all. Raptor, Tarantula, Killzone and Atomic will breach the building. Cosmos, Diamondback, guard the helicopter. It's not unlikely Halcyon will try to attack it. Cosmos: Got it, boss. But does it have to be Sparrow? Jackdaw: What's wrong with Sparrow? Raptor: What isn't wrong with Sparrow? Jackdaw: No more waiting. Let's do this. The team arrives at the building, a small house in a forest. It is guarded by Halcyon operatives walking around the place. Atomic: 3, 2, 1, NOW! The team opens fire on the Halcyon operatives, startling them. They take out the outside guards and get inside. Raptor: Go! Go! Go! Tarantula: We don't want them to kill Wolf, be careful. Raptor: They won't kill him. If they wanted him dead, they'd have killed him as soon as they got a hold of him. Jackdaw: We got reinforcements on the way. Raptor: Dang... tell Sparrow to get out of here. We'll call them when we need evac. Killzone: Door here. Raptor: And? Killzone: Locked. No, not locked. Barred from the inside. Atomic: Burn it down. They light the door on fire, and it burns through to a solid metal wall. Raptor: That's not even a door. We won't be able to open it. Tarantula, you got the C4? Tarantula: Right here. Jackdaw: Reinforcements are here. Raptor: How many? Jackdaw: 5. Raptor: Five? Seriously? Jackdaw: These guys are elites. They're worth a hundred men in battle. Oh... no... Purge is there. Raptor: Tarantula, we have to hold them off while they get Wolf. Tarantula: Killzone, with us. Atomic, can you handle it alone? Atomic: I can handle it. Killzone: No, he can't. I'm staying. Atomic: Killzone? Raptor: Fine. Bust it open, get Wolf. Jackdaw: Sparrow is on the way. The operatives are circling the building, except Purge. He's going inside. Raptor: We'll deal with him. Tarantula and Raptor go through the halls of the large house, and find Purge. Purge: Good, you came. I didn't want you to miss the party. Purge draws his dual pistols, Tarantula and Raptor draw theirs. Raptor: You think you're fast enough? Purge: Maybe. Maybe not. Raptor: Not. Purge: I'm not here for this guy, I'm here for you. He aims both his pistols at Raptor. Tarantula: Now I can just shoot you. Purge: But he will die. Raptor: Purge, it's over. Either way it goes, you're dead. Purge: Maybe I could get a bonus for taking out both of you. He aims at Tarantula. They stay in this position for a while, until Atomic walks down they hall. Atomic: Hey guys. Purge aims at Atomic, and Raptor shoots him. Purge: AGH! Atomic finishes him off with his shotgun. Raptor: You got Wolf? Atomic: No. He's not there. Raptor: Then where is he? Atomic: Somewhere here... wait... quiet... They hear a helicopter. Tarantula: What the... THEY'RE TAKING WOLF! They run as fast as they possibly can to the exit, only to see a helicopter flying away with Wolf inside. Raptor: You're kidding. Killzone: Incoming! The elite operatives swarm the team, and they fight for their lives. Raptor: Sparrow, let's go! We need you! Sparrow: I'm here. Cosmos and Diamondback shoot the elites from the helicopter, and drop a rope down. Cosmos: Let's go! They've probably got more people on the way! The team climbs into the helicopter and they leave. Raptor: Well that was a waste. Atomic: It was all a trick. Killzone: Hey, it wasn't a waste. You got rid of Purge. Raptor: True. Atomic: Wolf is my best friend. Tarantula: Relax, friend. We aren't just going to abandon him. Atomic: Wolf... I'm coming for you.}} |-| Halcyon Missions = |-| Individual Missions = |-| Seen Missions = - The Blacksite = Raptor is hired again by Halcyon to get into a Steel Cove base and extract a captured operative. Raptor: Breaking into a government base. That's a first. Raptor exits the crate, and takes out a guard. He takes his disguise and hides him in a dumpster. Raptor: Thank you for the generous donation... He takes his keycard and walks to the control room. The guard sees him and draws his weapon, but Raptor draws his first. Raptor: Ok, this area is restricted. Might want to be careful. He sneaks through the restricted area, and walks through the pathway to the cell block. Raptor: Perfect. The operative should be down here. He looks around the cell block, and walks in. Raptor: I'll probably want to take out all these guards. A guard walks up to him. SC Guard 1: Who are you? Why wasn't I notified of you coming here? Raptor: Not sure... guess they forgot to tell you. SC Guard 1: What's your name? Raptor: Um... Will Smith. The guard reaches for his weapon, but Raptor takes him out. SC Guard 2: Who are you? Raptor: Will Smith. SC Guard 2: Like... the actor? Raptor: No, my parents just wanted to name me after him. SC Guard 2: Ok... why are you here? Raptor: To transfer a prisoner. SC Guard 2: The one with red hair? Raptor: Yeah. Where is she? SC Guard 2: Cell B. But we'll need the commander to approve it. Raptor: He already did. SC Guard 2: He needs to do it again, then. In front of me. Raptor: Sure. Raptor goes over to cell B and looks inside. Prisoner: Who are you? Raptor: I'm your savior. Prisoner: Halcyon? Raptor: Yep. Prisoner: Thought they'd send Wren... Raptor: I need to clear the area, I'll get you out soon. Raptor takes out the camera operator, and takes out the other guard. He opens the cell and walks over to it. Prisoner: Nice. Raptor: What was your name again? Prisoner: Roselin. But my friends call me Rose. Raptor: Am I your friend? Rose: Well, you did just break me out of that cell. Why not? Raptor: Ok, Rose. I'm Raptor. We need to get a transfer authorization code from the base commander. Rose: Sounds boring enough to work. Raptor: Yeah, boring for the one that stays in the cell block. Raptor moves on to the blast door and opens it. Rose: The base commander wears a black beret. Raptor: Got it. Hey, while I'm talking to you, who are these guys? Titanium Cave or something... right? Rose: Steel Cove. Raptor: Tomato, Steel Cove. Same thing. Rose: Whatever you say. Raptor finds the base commander and throws him into a room and locks the door. Raptor: What's the code? SC Commander: What code?! Raptor: WHAT OTHER CODE IS THERE? THE PRISONER TRANSFER CODE! SC Commander: Why should I tell you? Raptor: You really want to die for some random girl in a prison jumpsuit? Rose: I'm just some random girl, huh? Raptor: What's the code? SC Commander: God. Fine. The commander tells Raptor the code, and he tells Rose. Rose: Alright. Authorized. Time to get out of here. Rose contacts Wren and goes to the exit door. Wren: Jake's Pizza. What can I get you? Rose: Oh, I think I have the wrong number. Wren: Rose? Rose: Who else? Is our evac here yet? Wren: Falcon has arrived. - The Financier = Raptor and Killzone break into a penthouse to extract a millionaire Phoenix investor along with a hard drive in his wall safe. - The Deposit = Raptor and Peacekeeper break into a bank to steal a Phoenix dead drop from the vault. - The Lakehouse = Raptor breaks into a Phoenix safehouse in Michigan to get intel. - The Withdrawal = Raptor, Cosmos and Diamondback break into a bank in San Fransisco to steal money from Halcyon. Cosmos trips the alarm, but they complete the mission anyway. Diamondback: Cosmos! Let's go! Cosmos: Ok ok! I'm coming! Diamondback: Don't give me that! We're running out of time! Raptor: I thought this was a stealth mission! Cosmos: Well, we messed up! Stuff happens! Raptor: Not to me! This is gonna ruin my reputation! Diamondback: Get the bags! Godspeed! Raptor: That's not what godspeed means... Diamondback: JUST DO IT FASTER! Cosmos: Sparrow, you coming? Sparrow: Yes! You've asked me that like 7 times in the past minute! Cosmos: Just making sure! Sparrow: Well, I am. Be ready when I get there. Raptor: This should be the last bag. Diamondback: I'll take it! You two hide in the vault! Raptor: You heard him, Cosmos! Let's go! Diamondback puts the last bag in the cage, and meets them at the vault. Cosmos: Took you long enough! Raptor: Cosmos, you seem paranoid. Cosmos: This is my first Phoenix mission. Raptor: I know. Cosmos: This is my first mission in the Shadow War. Raptor: Ok? Cosmos: This is my first mission. Raptor: Jackdaw, you hired him? Jackdaw: Well, someone hired you before you ever did a mission. Raptor: Yes, but not for a job like this! Diamondback: Sparrow! We need you here! NOW! Sparrow: I don't have to come get you. I can just leave. Diamondback: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Sparrow: Your rescue has arrived! Diamondback: Good! Come on! Sparrow: But she is now leaving the bank. Raptor: Please rescue us? Sparrow: Thank you for asking nicely, Raptor. I will rescue you. They fight their way through waves of SWAT, and reach the cage. Diamondback connects it to the cable. Diamondback: We're ready! Sparrow: And what if I'm not? Ever thought about my feelings? All: SPARROW! Cosmos: Wait, how do we get up there? Sparrow: No one told you? Cosmos: You've gotta be kidding me... Sparrow lifts up the cage, and flies off into the distance. Cosmos: Thanks guys, for not letting me know about our evac... Sparrow: You're welcome, buddy! Cosmos: Shut up, Sparrow. Sparrow: You thanked me! What do you want me to say? Cosmos: I want you to say "Goodbye" and never talk to me again. Sparrow: Not the first time I’ve heard that, probably won't be the last. - The Scientist = Raptor goes to a Halcyon safehouse to extract a defecting Halcyon scientist.}} |-| Characters = - Tarantula = Tarantula is just as good as Raptor. Tarantula looks up to Raptor as a god, but doesn't rely on him to complete missions. Weapon: Golden Raven (unnamed) Status: Alive - Killzone = Killzone is a "breach and clear" type of person. He shoots everything in his path, but never trips the alarm. Weapon: MM20 (unnamed) Status: Alive - Peacekeeper = Peacekeeper is not a solo type of person. He relies on others to help him with missions, but that doesn't mean he's useless. Weapons: Little Guy (K45), Crossfire (S97) Status: Alive - Diamondback = Diamondback is a master of loud missions, but can complete missions silently just as well. He also is a teacher of sorts to Cosmos, a rookie Phoenix operative. Weapons: Shredder (Sawblade), BIG BOOM (Thumper) Status: Alive - Cosmos = Cosmos is a rookie operative, but he knows what he's doing. His first official mission was the Withdrawal, and he completed it with Raptor and Diamondback. Weapon: Predator (F57) Status: Alive - Atomic = Atomic is able to switch between loud and stealth with ease. He doesn't care how the mission gets completed, as long as he does it with his partner, Wolf. Weapon: Henry (480 MCS) Status: Alive - Wolf = Wolf is a master of reconnaissance. He will destroy anything in his way to get the job done, and all with his buddy, Atomic. Weapons: Double Trouble (dual UP9s) Status: Alive - Purge = Purge is a hunter. He used to be a mission coordinator, but now has been tasked by Director himself to hunt down Raptor and terminate him at any cost. Weapons: Dual chrome Ravens (unnamed) Status: KIA (Killed by Atomic) - Kacy Haines = Kacy is a love interest for Tarantula, but she doesn't know he's an operative or anything about his life in the Shadow War. She is not a criminal, but Steel Cove sees her as a target to get to Tarantula. Status: Unknown (in SC custody) - Lunar = Lunar is a Halcyon operative that has run into Raptor a couple times. She is considering defection, but currently is against Phoenix. Weapon: Smalls (K45) Status: Alive - Napalm = Napalm is a Phoenix operative that is secretly working undercover for Steel Cove. Jackdaw is supicious of him, and the clock is not on his side. Napalm is in a constant race against time to get all the intel he can to Steel Cove before he is caught and set for termination. Weapon: Reach (CH-A) Status: Alive}}